Droits d'entrée
by Oriane
Summary: Une sorcière en devenir cherche un moyen de s'en tirer dans un monde impitoyable, osant même négocier avec le roi des vers. En le rencontrant une seconde fois, elle ne s'attend pas à un genre d'aide bien particulier de sa part. one-shot. Classé M pour les thèmes adultes abordés.


_(Note : Je suis très consciente que cette histoire doit sans doute comporter beaucoup d'erreurs vis à vis du lore de Elders Scrolls Online. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler en commentaire.)_

Muriel remontait la ruelle serrée qui longeait l'arrière des bâtiments du village. Elle avait fait tout le chemin depuis sa tour et avait pris une chambre à l'auberge pour s'y reposer avant la nuit. Elle était ressortie avant que celle-ci ne tombe, mais la pénombre était déjà installée. De gros nuages noirs voilaient le ciel et le vent avait forci. Elle grimaça sous le capuchon qui la dissimulait. Elle avait chaud et elle luttait pour ne pas céder à la peur. Elle se dirigeait vers le fond du village, un peu à l'écart, là où elle avait pris un rendez-vous depuis quelques jours. Son interlocutrice avait été étonnée, avait insisté pour être sûre de sa détermination. Elle n'allait pas faiblir maintenant. Ce ne serait qu'un bref mauvais moment à passer.

Les habitants se pressaient de rentrer, sauf quelques traînards, un mendiant et peut être les habituels tire-laine mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait gardé sa baguette de coudrier sous sa cape, avec un petit sac de nécessité. L'atmosphère était lourde et elle avait trop chaud sous ses couches de vêtements. Elle craignait que son maquillage ne coule. Elle le rectifierait en arrivant.

Le vent montait et elle passa à un carrefour de bâtiments aux senteurs désagréables d'urine et de viande avariée. Un chien hurlait dans le lointain. Rien pour la rassurer. Elle sursauta quand le premier éclair perça les cieux et fit entendre son sinistre craquement. Elle s'admonesta et voulut hâter le pas. La petite lampe-tempête qu'elle portait n'éclairait pas loin. Elle déboucha sur une petite rue et se demanda si elle ne devrait pas poursuivre dans les rues principales, au risque d'attirer l'attention… Quelqu'un arriva soudain en courant par sa droite et la frôla. Elle vit son visage l'espace d'un instant, effrayé. Il cria quelque chose à propos d'un monstre et s'enfuit. La magicienne fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle se colla contre le mur d'un bâtiment, dans la ruelle la plus proche et attendit un peu.

Des cris montèrent non loin sur sa gauche. Puis des claquements, tels des sabots, résonnèrent dans la rue. Elle s'enfonça silencieusement, de plus en plus attentive, dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Elle moucha sa lampe-tempête et commença à porter la main à sa baguette. Un nouveau roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, la déstabilisant un instant.

Un ricanement survint soudain derrière elle et une voix sinistre, traînante : "Elle est ici". Se retournant, elle découvrit un drémora à quelques mètres d'elle. Son armure noire, ses cornes et son faciès cruel ne souffraient d'aucune ambigüité. Comment était-il arrivé là?

Elle poussa un bref cri d'horreur, oubliant ce à quoi elle se destinait ce soir et bondit pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la créature. Muriel dégagea sa baguette de coudrier. Il s'avança, peu impressionné, un horrible sourire déformant son visage. Elle courut de l'autre côté de la rue, vers le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et sprinta dans la ruelle, augmentant d'un sort sa vitesse de course et son endurance. En un clin d'oeil, elle atteignit le bout de la ruelle et déboucha sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait entre les buttes de terre derrière une maison. Elle entendit des braillements bestiaux derrière elle et ne chercha pas à les approfondir. Il lui fallait un terrain un peu plus dégagé pour lancer des sorts offensifs. Ou un abri pour éviter d'avoir à gâcher son énergie dans un combat futile. S'il y a un drémora, il y en aurait plus et le paisible petit village n'allait plus l'être.

Elle passa les buttes et trouva le petit chemin qui menait au mur d'enceinte et à la porte qui passait vers le cimetière. D'un geste et d'un mot concentré, elle poussa les deux buttes de terre à se refermer sur le chemin qu'elle venait de fouler. La terre gronda, se souleva et se plia à sa volonté sans problème. Elle passa la porte du cimetière, effrayée et terrifiée. Est-ce que le culte de Molag Bal avait ouvert un portail dans ce village paumé ? Que pouvaient-ils convoiter dans cet endroit ? La butte de terre ne retiendrait pas longtemps les créatures d'Oblivion. Et… elle haleta pour reprendre son souffle en cherchant une cachette dans le cimetière. Quelques tombes rabougries, des tertres recouverts d'herbe moussue et un ou deux mausolées mais pas vraiment de caveau ou d'endroit sûr. La sueur lui collait sa robe au dos.

Pouvait-elle compter sur son pacte avec le nécromancien pour la protéger ? Pourquoi la créature l'avait-elle poursuivie ? Etait-ce un de ses sbires ? N'aurait-il pas dû l'ignorer ? Comme elle tournait sur elle-même, éperdue, un rire moqueur s'éleva dans son dos :

"Regardez moi cette fière sorcière en devenir fuir comme un lapin !"

Une silhouette sombre se détacha sur le dais de la nuit, assis sur une stèle de pierre tombale, un bâton de destruction aux formes monstrueuses à la main. Les pointes de son armure et le ton de la voix la prirent par surprise :

"Vous ?! "

Elle fit un geste, une petite sphère de lumière s'éleva entre eux deux et jeta un voile diaphane sur les traits de celui qui se tenait là. Son profil aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux blancs se révélèrent. Muriel se figea sous son capuchon. C'était bien Mannimarco lui-même qui se tenait là et qui la regardait d'un air détaché, presque goguenard. Derrière elle, dans le village, elle entendit un cri. Une odeur de brûlé effleura ses narines. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle et du nécromancien, cherchant ses sbires, ses gardes, ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Et il le devina.

"Non mon petit lapin, je suis seul. Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de gardes face à toi ?"

La brétonne se concentra sur lui et chercha à comprendre :

"Que… faites-vous ici…?"

Après quelques fractions de secondes, elle ajouta, consciente du danger qui la guettait :

"Monseigneur ?

-Ah, la petite druidesse aurait donc un minimum d'éducation ?"

Elle détestait qu'on la traite de druidesse. Elle était une sorcière liée en grande partie aux éléments naturels de la terre, capable de magie d'autres éléments, bien plus puissante dans celui de sa prédilection, mais pas une vénératrice d'une déité de la nature absconse. Elle resta silencieuse. Elle était en très mauvaise posture. Malgré son talent, elle ne valait rien face à lui.

"Je me distrais, mon petit lapin. Il semble qu'il n'y ai rien ici de bien intéressant. Mais mes serviteurs ont besoin de garder la forme et de s'occuper. Et toi, petite druidesse, qu'est-ce qui t'amène hors de ta tour dans ce…" il jeta un regard méprisant aux toits de guinguois "...taudis ?"

Elle se mordit la langue, cherchant une réponse adéquate, voulant absolument éviter de devoir révéler la vérité, même si… L'altmer ricana sinistrement.

"Allons, mademoiselle je-négocie-ma-sécurité-toute-seule. Ta langue était bien mieux pendue quand nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois."

Cette fois, la brétonne se mordit les joues. Dans un acte de bravoure et d'insolence qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru atteindre, sinon dans une situation désespérée, elle avait négocié un bijou ayléide au nécromancien. Elle était entrée en possession du bijou par hasard, et avait entendu les cultistes du ver évoquer le besoin que le nécromancien avait de l'objet. Elle avait donc négocier avec lui, sa sécurité et celle des terres autour de sa modeste tour. Enfin, son épave de tour, mais son foyer tout de même. Pour que les adeptes du culte du ver et les troupes du nécromancien ne l'attaquent jamais et la laissent tranquille. Il avait accepté, mais avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il le voulait. Il aurait aussi bien pu arracher le collier à ses doigts morts sans problème. Ce qui la gênait toujours quand elle y réfléchissait.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Il claqua de son bâton par terre, une fois. Elle sursauta de nouveau, en s'en fustigeant et lâcha :

"Je viens gagner de l'argent dans cette ville…"

Ce qui était une demi-vérité.

"Dans ce hameau de misère ? En secouant les poches de tous les habitants, il y aurait à peine de quoi acheter un cheval… malade."

Il croisa une jambe sur l'autre, faisant grincer légèrement son armure et posa une main sur la stèle pour s'appuyer vers l'arrière. Une pose décontractée qui contrastait avec son agacement :

"Je sais reconnaître quand on cherche à me répondre sans me répondre, ma chère. Mes serviteurs passent leur temps à s'exercer à ce sport. Généralement, ça m'agace et ils en perdent la tête. Nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie, tu n'as sans doute pas envie de m'agacer."

Il s'interrompit car une explosion venait de faire voler une maisonnette plus loin en pièces. La brétonne se retint de se recroqueviller. L'humiliation l'envahissait plus que la peur. Elle perdait sa contenance. Elle ne devait pas. Parler. C'était trop…

"Allons mon petit lapin, si tu réussis à me tenir la conversation le temps que mes larbins finissent leur besogne, je pourrais peut être t'épargner. Mais seulement si cette conversation se déroule entre gens -de bonne compagnie-."

Il mit l'accent sur les derniers mots et attendit.

"Je vais vendre des potions, Monseigneur. Il y en a toujours grand besoin, surtout les dames." Meubler la conversation, se dit-elle. Tous ses muscles se crispaient, elle sentait la sueur froide couler dans son dos. Le nécromancien toisa sa silhouette cachée par la cape, trop chaude pour ce temps, et ce capuchon bien trop mystérieux.

"Et je suis sûr que tu as besoin de cela pour bien vendre ta marchandise."

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il fit un geste de la main et un coup de vent puissant la frappa en plein visage, repoussant son capuchon. Elle tendit les bras en criant de surprise puis chercha immédiatement à dissimuler son visage.

Mais le nécromancien n'avait pas besoin d'augmenter la lumière pour voir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle avait souligné ses yeux marrons d'un trait noir et mis un peu de poudre dorée sur ses paupières. Et sur le bord de sa tempe, elle avait tracé le symbole des travailleuses de la nuit. Mais pas les voleuses. Celui des filles de joie.

Mannimarco se figea en comprenant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. L'espace d'un instant, il perdit de sa nonchalance. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face se tassa de honte, sa blondeur et son teint clair laissant parfaitement voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle cessa de vouloir se cacher et laissa tomber ses bras, démasquée.

"La maison close que je devine au carrefour a certainement plus besoin de potions pour combattre les maladies vénériennes que les potions de sort d'une sorcière des collines."

Sa voix était moins amusée à présent. Il fit un geste de deux doigts qui tenaient son bâton et un nouveau bâtiment explosa en flammes, jetant des ombres mouvantes sur tout le cimetière et ajoutant à la cacophonie générale.

"Ils ont certainement plus besoin de catins qui ne rechignent pas à la vue des fermiers et des vagabonds du coin. Alors combien prends-tu ?"

La jeune femme frémit violemment, piquée au vif. Ses paupières tressaillirent. Elle se redressa d'un coup et son regard se darda sur l'altmer qui cherchait dans les plis de sa cape. Il en tira une petite bourse qu'il jeta d'une geste méprisant aux pieds de la brétonne.

"Tiens, ça devrait bien suffire pour une passe.

-De quoi ?!

-Tu étais prête à te vendre à des culs-terreux qui ne connaissent même pas le mot hygiène. Tu devrais te sentir flattée que ce soit moi qui daigne…

-Non mais vous vous prenez pour q…!"

Elle s'interrompit juste à temps mais ne cachait plus sa colère. Elle avait mordu ses lèvres pour s'obliger à se taire mais la fureur embrasait ses traits. Elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Terminée la honte accablante. Finies la terreur et la raison.

Le roi des vers reconnut cette même fureur, ce feu qui brûlait son âme quand elle était apparue, juchée sur un weyr, un de ces lézards lointain parent des dragons, accroché à une paroi de la grotte où il était en train de massacrer une horde de soldats. Il cherchait toujours ce fichu artefact ayléide qu'une troupe du domaine Aldmeri avait fauché à ses serviteurs. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été assez malin pour le reprendre. Du moins, il le croyait. Il en avait besoin rapidement. Le pouvoir qu'il renfermait suffirait amplement à amplifier le rituel qu'il préparait. Mais c'était cette brétonne qui s'était montrée en sa possession et qui s'était mise à négocier. Et comme il la menaçait, elle avait ouvert un gouffre dans le sol, sans bâton, sans invocation, d'un simple geste malhabile. Et elle avait menacé de jeter le collier ayléide dedans et de refermer la terre dessus. A l'époque, il n'avait pu qu'admirer le culot de la jeune femme, terrifiée et furieuse, qui avait négocié avec fougue sa sécurité, ignorant totalement les appels désespérés du commandant de la garde qui l'enjoignait à lui donner l'artefact à lui. Il avait senti la puissance qui sourdait dans cette jeune personne dont les mains tremblaient encore aujourd'hui.

Il s'était octroyé le luxe d'accepter sa négociation, un petit moment rafraîchissant dans son existence. La plupart du temps, ses adversaires l'agonisaient d'injures et négociaient seulement pour mieux planifier de le tuer ou de le détruire. Ou ils se laissaient rapidement corrompre. Ennuyeux à mourir... Elle n'avait négocié que pour elle, visiblement inintéréssée de jouer les héros pour le pays. Et elle avait tenu parole. Elle avait envoyé le collier, il l'avait laissée tranquille.

"Prends garde à tes paroles, petit lapin. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. T'abaisses-tu si bas que d'avoir à te vendre à un bordel ?"

Sa voix se crispait. Muriel sentit sa colère être balayée par cette observation. L'altmer avait jusque là adopté ce ton de voix détaché qui relevait du sarcasme permanent chez lui. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais sa dernière question était sérieuse, il y avait un soupçon de colère qu'il n'avait pas masqué. Et le sens de la question acheva de la calmer. C'était tellement surréaliste d'avoir à expliquer ça à Mannimarco, le roi des vers, le séide de Molag Bal. Une liche… est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être débarrassé de ce genre de désirs ? Ah... donc... en fait il se moquait d'elle… Elle inspira un grand coup pour ne pas être trop violente.

"En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser, Monseigneur ? Et vous, qui êtes assez puissant pour vous moquer des puissants, qu'est-ce que vous apporte de rajouter à mon humiliation ? En quoi l'avenir de ma très modeste personne vous importe ?!"

Le nécromancien décroisa les jambes et se redressa pour dévisager la brétonne. Il raffermit sa prise sur son bâton. Elle frissonna.

"Parce que j'aime les mystères, sans doute. Par exemple, pourquoi une descendante de la famille Reden a besoin d'argent. Au point de devoir se vendre."

Muriel changea d'appui sur ses pieds, gênée et regarda par terre.

"Je sais qui tu es, mon petit lapin. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissée en vie sans en apprendre plus ?

-Je ne suis pas issue de la branche principale de la famille…"

La brétonne se sentait soudain envahie d'une grande fatigue. Ses nerfs se crispaient et se décrispaient convulsivement. Mais, elle devait poursuivre la conversation. Elle espérait du fond de ses tripes qu'il la laisserait bel et bien en vie si elle lui tenait le crachoir assez longtemps. Le nécromancien était connu pour être avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour son grand plan mais de ce qu'elle savait de sa vie/mort, ce n'était pas un salaud complètement dénué d'honneur. Elle se raccrochait à cette idée de toutes ses forces.

De toute façon, même avec la puissance magique qu'elle commençait tout juste à se découvrir, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de le vaincre ou de lui échapper. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait négocié sa sécurité. Alors, elle parla de sa famille.

"Mon père s'est détaché de sa famille à cause de son attitude. Il les a offensé et… il n'a jamais cherché à se réconcilier. Son mode de vie n'était pas très bien vu."

Son père était un alcoolique qui avait fini par faire mourir de chagrin sa mère. Il avait bu tout l'argent issu de sa scierie et avait commencé à boire même l'argent qu'elle gagnait durement en travaillant de ses mains, en faisant des potions et des soins. Puis à lui taper dessus. Mais à quelque chose malheur avait été bon car elle avait profité de son vice pour l'empoisonner. Puis elle était partie aussitôt de son village natal et… ça, elle préférait le garder pour elle. Tout le reste l'avait mené à Fangeombre.

"Je suis orpheline et malgré mes efforts, je ne peux pas réunir la somme dont j'ai besoin. Aller demander de l'aide à la famille Reden, ce serait comme mendier. De prostituée à mendiante, je préfère encore l'anonymat d'une chambre qu'une opprobre publique."

Comme elle ne voyait pas de réaction manifeste sur le visage de l'altmer, elle poursuivit, avec une curiosité sincère :

"Puis je vous poser une dernière question, Monseigneur ? Une question sur votre jeunesse ?"

Le nécromancien leva un sourcil intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait celle-là… Il fit un geste pour qu'elle poursuive.

"Il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes un mage puissant, inutile de le mentionner. Mais je sais aussi que vous avez intégré une école de magie, l'Artaeum si je ne me trompe. A combien s'élevaient les frais d'inscription quand vous y êtes entré ?

-Quelle étrange question, jeune fille. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter de frais d'inscription, vu ma situation à l'époque.

-Sachez qu'à l'heure actuelle, juste pour obtenir une invitation à l'académie de Shad Astula, sans recommandation, il faut s'acquitter d'une entrée de 500 pièces d'ors."

Le nécromancien, surpris, s'esclaffa :

"500 pièces d'or?!" Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée : "Ah, les vieux macaques de mages ont trouvé un moyen de faire de l'élitisme financier, de quoi faire fructifier la magie !"

Le grondement du feu s'intensifiait derrière la sorcière et elle sentait déjà la température monter. Elle ne le voyait pas mais deux drémora étaient revenus et attendaient à l'entrée du cimetière, regardant l'étrange échange entre leur maître et une mortelle.

"C'est donc pour aller à Shad Astula que tu as besoin de cet argent.

-Oui, Monseigneur. J'ai...quelques aptitudes. Mais sans les bases, je vais faire n'importe quoi. Si je veux progresser et finir ce que j'ai commencé, j'ai besoin du savoir de base."

Mannimarco avait constaté que la jeune femme était effectivement au dessus de la normale en terme de puissance magique à l'état pur. Il l'avait faite espionner après l'épisode de l'artefact. Il savait qu'elle était en train d'opérer un véritable tour de force de réhabilitation d'écosystème autour d'une tour abandonnée dans le marais de Fangeombre. Pour les weyr. Pour se prouver sans doute des choses à elle-même. Il se fichait de son but mais c'était les moyens qu'elle y mettait qui l'intéressaient. Elle était loin d'être stupide et malgré la déchéance de sa famille, elle montrait les signes d'une éducation sociale à laquelle il manquait une éducation scolaire. Bien guidée, elle ferait une excellente sorcière et peut être un adversaire intéressant. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait effectivement des bases. Il jeta un oeil à la baguette de bois qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait même pas les moyens de se faire tailler un bâton catalyseur. Quel… gâchis.

Derrière elle, le hameau était à présent en flammes et il ne sentait plus âme vive aux alentours à part la jeune femme. Son profil anguleux se détachait sur les flammes. Elle le regardait avec attention, sérieuse, attentive, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour affronter la terreur qu'il sentait chez elle. Ses pupilles étaient deux points noires perdus dans le marron de ses prunelles. Un filet de sueur lui pointait aux tempes. Il soupira.

"Ton bordel est en train de brûler, petite sorcière. Et mes serviteurs ont fini de récolter leurs lots d'âmes."

Il se leva et Muriel sentit ses mains se resserrer sur sa baguette. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, elle ne canalisait pas sa magie. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à essayer de se défendre. Elle préférerait mettre fin à sa vie que de tomber entre les mains des serviteurs de Molag Bal. Mais le nécromancien se contenta de passer à côté d'elle nonchalamment, son aura froide la tétanisant, sa cape la frôla.

"Garde la bourse et va à l'académie."

La jeune femme tomba à genoux et recommença à respirer quand il eut disparu, lui et ses drémora. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle, violemment, entre le soulagement, la stupéfaction d'être encore en vie et un espoir. Dans la bourse, il y avait quelques petites pierres précieuses et au moins 100 pièces d'or. Les pierres en elle-mêmes devaient largement couvrir ses frais de demande d'inscription. Elle resta agenouillée, prostrée dans le cimetière, les mains serrées sur cet argent incroyable à pleurer nerveusement jusqu'à ce que l'incendie soit calmé et qu'il ne reste rien de ses projets pour la nuit.

Deux mois plus tard, Muriel atteignait Deshaan. Elle avait stabilisé les expériences autour de sa tour et tout mis en veille. Elle avait pu faire le voyage grâce aux charrettes de marchands qui sillonnaient le pays. En chemin, elle s'était acheté des vêtements neufs, une robe et une cape convenables pour se présenter devant des mages. Et même un bâton modeste de mage. L'espoir l'avait porté pendant tout le voyage. Elle disposait de la somme pour se faire faire une invitation à l'académie. C'était un moyen détourné d'entrer à l'académie. On était censé vous y inviter spontanément, après une période d'observation. Elle n'avait pas fait de grands exploits méritant ce privilège, ni ne portait de nom assez prestigieux. Restait cette solution de secours. Malheureusement, elle savait que cela la désignerait comme une petite prétentieuse qui se croyait assez forte pour entrer à l'académie sans légitimité. Elle devrait faire ses preuves rapidement, se trouver un mécène, si ce n'est un mage intéressé par ses recherches.

Arrivée à Longsanglots, elle ne s'arrêta pas dans la ville majestueuse et intrigante. Elle chercha immédiatement l'appontement pour faire voile vers l'académie, moins sûre d'elle. Qu'allait-elle trouver comme accueil ? En fait, elle ne s'attendait à rien. Elle espérait juste pouvoir apprendre les bases et peut être un peu plus, entrer dans la bibliothèque, trouver des ouvrages sur l'ingénierie écologique. Apprendre à lire d'autres langues. Apprendre à fabriquer des potions plus puissantes que les siennes, découvrir beaucoup plus de plantes qu'elle n'en avait appris avec sa mère et les gens rencontrés dans sa vie. Elle cauchemardait souvent sur la façon dont elle avait obtenu l'argent qui lui permettait ce voyage. Des cauchemars où le nécromancien venait lui demander rétribution de cet argent.

Elle prit place sur le bateau avec appréhension. Elle n'était pas seule à faire la traversée. Lesquels avaient aussi payer leur droit de passage, lesquels avaient été invités ? Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux de sous son capuchon, remuant ses craintes.

A sa descente, elle s'arrêta un instant, le souffle coupé. Les yeux humides. Elle y était. Les tours et créneaux des remparts de l'académie s'esquissant non loin étaient impressionnants et la dominaient de tout leur poids. Elle y entrait avec toute la modestie et la considération qu'elle pouvait. Ici se jouerait son avenir. Les 5 candidats avec qui elle était arrivée se faufilaient déjà un chemin parmis les dockers et les caisses de marchandise, elle les suivit d'un pas angoissé et émerveillé. Une altmer les attendait derrière un bureau de planches juste après le débarcadère.

"Soyez les bienvenus à Shad Astula, lieu d'entraînement pour les prochains grands mages et leaders. Puis-je voir votre invitation ?"

Les autres devant elle produisirent tous leur lettre écrite. Elle tendit nerveusement la sienne, rédigée par un argonien faussaire de talent qu'elle avait contacté à son arrivée à Longsanglots. Son nom était inscris dessus.

L'altmer se figea immédiatement en le lisant. La brétonne pâlit aussitôt. Elle était démasquée, elle allait se faire…

"Ah, c'est vous, on vous attendait…" Elle remarqua que cette fois, c'était l'altmer qui pâlissait.

"Pardon ?

-On… je.. je vais vous conduire… Suivez-moi…"

Troublée, Muriel suivit la haute-elfe qui courait presque devant elle.

"Madame, que vouliez-vous dire par j'étais attendue ?"

L'altmer se retourna pour lui répondre alors qu'elles atteignaient les portes du premier bâtiment. Mais un bosmer à l'air altier habillé richement émergea de derrière un pilier et l'en empêcha :

"Tedras ? Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'étiez pas à l'accueil ? Qui est cette…

-Je l'accompagne, l'archimage m'a demandé de la lui présenter quand elle arriverait…

-Comment ça? Qui donc l'archimage a t-il… Attendez ! C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?"

Le bosmer dévisagea la jeune sorcière étonnée et se mit à l'invectiver :

"Comment osez vous venir vous présenter ici ! C'est un scandale d'avoir un tel culot !"

L'altmer se mit entre lui et Muriel :

"On se calme Hagaer !

Se croyant découverte, la brétonne leva les bras et balbutia :

"Pardon, messire… je… que…"

Mais le bosmer sembla s'énerver encore plus et sa voix portait dans l'immense salle derrière lui, où une dizaine de jeunes mages s'entraînaient sous la surveillance d'une mage plus aguerrie.

"Une brétonne en plus ! Et à ce que je vois, vous avez le culot d'avoir l'air surpris ! Repartez immédiatement, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis avec des gens de votre genre !

-Mais, messire, qu'ai-je fait ? demanda la concernée, complètement déstabilisée. Elle cherchait désespérément la raison de cette hostilité : sa lettre, sa tenue ? Est-ce que ses origines ou ses histoires de familles étaient parvenues jusqu'ici ?

-Votre lettre de recommandation, il faut avoir du culot pour choisir un tel…

-Hagaer! ça suffit ! C'est à l'archimage de gérer cela ! la défendit l'altmer.

Le bosmer dénommé Hagaer fit un geste de son bâton et la brétonne crut qu'il allait s'en servir.

"Vous savez très bien qui est cette Muriel, Tedras. Et malgré tout, vous l'avez amenée ! Vous auriez dû la remettre dans le bateau et le couler !"

L'altmer le foudroya du regard et porta la main à la dague à son côté. La brétonne sentit que ce n'était pas qu'une simple prise de bec, ces deux là devaient se détester depuis longtemps.

-Non je ne sais pas ! L'archimage m'a demandé de la lui présenter quand elle arriverait. Mais je vous en prie, dites moi.

-Si l'archimage ne vous en a pas parlé alors je n'ai pas à le faire…"

Derrière eux, les étudiants se rassemblaient et écoutaient sans se cacher à présent.

"Ah… je vois. Donc je n'ai pas non plus à discuter son ordre. Ecartez vous, Hagaer !

-Madame, quel est le problème s'il vous plaît ? demanda timidement la sorcière, s'accrochant juste à savoir ce qu'elle avait raté.

-Et bien mademoiselle Reden, au contraire de ce que mon collègue croit, je sais que l'archimage veut vous voir à cause de la lettre de recommandation à votre nom qui nous est parvenu.

-Pardon ? De recommandation ?

-Oui, et on peut dire que tout le monde connaît l'histoire de cette lettre à l'académie puisqu'elle est signée du roi des vers en personne."

Muriel, rouge de confusion, entendait le nom de Mannimarco prononcé tout bas autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son cauchemar prendrait cette forme. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur place.

Comme l'altmer et le bosmer s'affrontaient verbalement mais plus à son sujet, elle chercha quoi faire.

"Hé, la pisstonnée, t'as fait quoi pour que csse ssoit Mannimarco qui te recommande ?" Demanda un petit argonien aux écailles sombres. Et Muriel se recroquevilla, rouge jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

" Quel est ce raffut dans le hall ?" fit une voix jusque là inconnue.

Un Dunmer âgé en armure légère de mage s'avança. Un silence respectueux se fit aussitôt et la druidesse comprit qui il était. Elle s'inclina brièvement, imitée par tous les élèves y compris les deux mers qui s'étaient disputés.

L'altmer, Tedras, la désigna d'un geste du bras :

"Voici Muriel Reden, Archimage. Je comptais vous la présenter en privé, si on ne m'avait pas interceptée…" Son regard noir atteignit le bosmer qui en profita :

"Archimage, cette femme est la protégée du nécromancien ! Elle a le culot de se présenter ici et de feindre l'ignorance ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser entrer quelqu'un avec une telle réputation au sein de l'académie, ce serait un scandale et un danger…

-Ah, Hagaer, toujours très inquiet sur tout ce qui se fait à l'académie, et à donner votre avis. Mais il me semble que nous avons des statuts inscrits depuis la création de notre noble guilde et qui régissent toujours les conditions d'entrée. Et nous les respectons en accord avec le Pacte. " répondit calmement l'archimage en prenant un parchemin dans un tube accroché à sa ceinture.

Il se tourna vers la jeune brétonne qui espérait que son cauchemar allait se terminer dignement. Comme un éclair venu du ciel qui la carboniserait sur place. L'archimage lui tendit le parchemin.

"Tout cela a l'air de vous rendre très nerveuse, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui serait arrivée ici en sachant exactement qui l'a recommandée. Voyez cette lettre."

Le souffle court, Muriel décrypta l'écriture élégante et raffinée ainsi que la signature. Heureusement, elle savait lire. Dans un style très sobre mais flatteur, le nécromancien la recommandait à l'académie en sa qualité de référence dans le monde de la magie "ayant évolué vers des horizons connus de tous".

Elle s'insurgea immédiatement, voulant dissiper tout soupçon :

"Monsieur, je vous assure que je n'ai…

-Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle. J'ai vu votre lettre d'intention avant que le parchemin n'arrive. Vous avez bien respecté la procédure. Quant à cette lettre de recommandation…"

Il s'esclaffa :

"Ah, ce vieux serpent de Mannimarco a dû s'amuser follement à la rédiger. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir la réaction que cela provoque dans nos rangs.

-Mais sa réputation ne laisse aucun doute sur les influences maléfiques que cette femme peut subir, intervint le bosmer, accroché à son idée.

L'archimage l'ignora et se tourna vers l'assemblée qui suivait l'échange avec attention :

\- Normalement, toute personne recommandée par un mage connu de ses pairs et ayant rédigé une lettre d'intention a le droit d'entrer à l'académie. Quitte à faire ses preuves ensuite. Alors voyons, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne sait pas qui est Mannimarco ?"

Un coeur de dénégations lui répondit.

"Et pour l'avoir affronté à une reprise, je peux certifier qu'il est un grand magicien. Hélas qui n'a pas bien tourné mais qui sait ce que nous deviendrons en vieillissant..."

L'archimage reporta son regard entre le sérieux et l'amusement sur la brétonne :

"Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de vous tourner vers la nécromancie ? Je ne crois pas que vous l'aviez mentionné dans votre lettre d'intention.

-Nonnonon ! Messire archimage ! Je... vous assure que je ne savais rien de cette lettre de recommandation et je... n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de maléfique!

-Et bien, voilà, c'était une blague, bien du style du roi des vers. Vous êtes la bienvenue à l'académie, mademoiselle. Tedras va vous emmener faire un dossier, remplir les formalités et vous trouver un dortoir, vous devez être fatiguée de tout ce trajet."

Il y eut quelques petits applaudissements à ce dénouement et Muriel sentit sa tension retomber. Quelques élèves vinrent lui serrer la main, lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce que l'altmer triomphante du bosmer insupportable ne vienne la chercher pour finir son inscription.


End file.
